What Is Love?
by Luisa Fda. Rojo
Summary: Fanfic Monchele.
1. What

Antes que nada. Buenas Noches. Hace unos días dije que si salia foto Achele escribiría un one-shot Monchele, así que acá lo tenemos.

Consta de tres capítulos, acá esta el primero y los otros dos se subirán esta semana.

Como no puedo dejar de ser Achelette, los comentarios míos que voy dejando alrededor del fanfic están con negrilla. Y cuando la narradora me responde esta entre asteriscos. (Sí, es un lío, pero lo siento. No podía dejar de ser Achelette y hacer mis notas de página).

Supongo que eso es todo, ¿no? Solo me queda decir que disfruten de la lectura. **-**Risa Malvada-

* * *

Era un soleado día de Nueva York, la brisa soplaba y mecía suavemente las copas de los arboles. Había pocos días como aquellos en esa ciudad, así que cuando se presentaban la gente salía a aprovecharlos haciendo diversas actividades como pasear por la ciudad, hacer las compras o simplemente salir a trotar. Y ese era el caso de la morena Lea Michele, que después de una agotadora jornada matutina de ejercicios que ya completaba dos horas, decidió que era hora de terminar por hoy. Entró a su acostumbrada cafetería a la que siempre iba desde hacia dos años, después de terminar su rutina. Pidió al chico de la caja su rutinario café vegano. pagó y se fue a sentar en una apartada mesa, mirando hacía el exterior y pensando en sus asuntos mientras esperaba que le trajeran su pedido.

El joven que atendía tras la barra la miro con el ceño fruncido y con cara de no entender nada **(¡Tan raro en él!)**, la verdad es que no sabía que era algo "vegano". Era su primer día en la cafetería y no tenía ni idea de que le debía servir a la chica. Apretó los puños, respiro hondo y se armo de valor para ir a preguntarle directamente a ella.

—_Disculpe señorita, soy nuevo trabajando en esta cafetería, es mi primer día en realidad—_sonrió con nerviosismo y se rasco la cabeza—_así que si usted me explica amablemente que es un café vegano con gusto se lo puedo servir._—Finalizo.

Lea volteo a mirarlo. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que se giro sorprendida por la interrupción. Cuando había pagado su café no se había fijado en el chico, pero ahora que este estaba parado frente a ella lo detallo delicadamente. Tenía buen porte, era alto y poseía una sonrisa que podía conquistar a cualquier persona. **(Menos a Lea porque a ella le iban las rubias. Jajajajajaja. Menos en este fic :c)**. —_Eh, por supuesto._—Respondió con amabilidad—_Un café vegano es un café que no tiene leche de vaca, sino leche de soja. Preguntale a tu encargado cual es y lo preparas con esa. _

—_El problema es que el encargado no esta_—replico Cory—_¿Podrías acompañarme a la cocina y tal vez allá reconozcas el empaque en que viene y pueda hacértelo con esa?_

La morocha se quedo callada unos segundos, sopesando la respuesta. Era cierto que apenas acababa de conocer al chico pero también era verdad que había algo que lo atraía fuertemente a él. Le inspiraba confianza, respeto y una curiosidad que nunca antes había sentido por nadie.

—_Bien_—contesto al cabo de unos treinta segundos. —_Te acompañare_—Se levanto de la silla y lo reto divertida con un dedo—_Pero solo porque eres nuevo y me caíste bien. _

—_Por cierto, soy Cory . Es un placer_—le extendió la mano y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina—_¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña dama?_

—_Lea, Lea Michele_—le estrecho la mano y sonrió ante el contacto.—_Y el placer es mío, Cory. _

El muchacho abrió la puerta de la cocina y entro seguido de la chica. Quien empezó a buscar en los escaparates, absorta en su tarea no se daba cuenta de la mirada penetrante que le daba el joven. Él no entendía porque pero sentía que podía quedarse observándola por siempre. Se perdía en el contorno de sus pechos, en su cintura, en sus piernas, en su rostro, en el ceño fruncido que ponía debido a la concentración, en su dedo repasando delicadamente cada envase y en la cara de frustración cuando creía haber encontrado la leche, pero en realidad no era. Cada detalle de Lea era un nuevo descubrimiento para Cory. Y fue en ese momento en que hizo otro más importante aún. Se había enamorado. (**JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¿Se enamoro en dos segundos? Pero vaya que es rápido el muchachon este**)*Tú callate, que tú fuiste la que lo escribiste. ¬¬. Yo solo soy la narradora. Bueno dejando de lado la interrupción de Luisa, sigamos*

Sí, Cory se había enamorado. Así como escucharon. Y tan concentrado estaba observándola **(con su cara de niño con gases me imagino)** y también impactado por su nuevo descubrimiento que no se dio cuenta cuando ella se acerco con una radiante sonrisa y con el tarro de leche vegana en la mano.

—_Acá lo tienes, Cory. La leche _—se la entrego—_Me ha costado un poco pero esta por el costado de allá_—señalo un lugar en la estantería.

—_¡Ah! Claro, gracias Lea_—salio de su ensimismamiento y le sonrió de vuelta—_Entonces...un café vegano marchando._— Abrió la puerta y dejo que la morena saliera primero. Todo un caballero.

La morocha empezó a caminar dispuesta a sentarse de nuevo en la mesa, después de haberse despedido de su nuevo amigo. Camino unos diez pasos, cuando se giro de nuevo hacia Cory.

—_Me preguntaba a que horas.._.—exclamo, provocando que varias personas que se encontraban en el lugar, voltearan a verla.

—_A las ocho_—replico el muchacho amablemente—_A las ocho termina mi turno. _

Lea sonrió nerviosa y se fue a sentar. Emocionada porque el chico le había correspondido.

Ahora tenía una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro y no entendía el porqué o bueno sí, pero no quería reconocerlo, aún.

* * *

Ocho de la noche.

Cory salía apresurado mientras se ponía la chaqueta. Cerro la cafetería y respiro hondo mientras se acercaba a la morena que lo esperaba con una sonrisa inigualable.

—_Lo siento, ya viste que la señora no se quería ir hasta que le diera su pastel de manzana_—se disculpo el joven. _—Pero acá estoy. Así que..._—se acerco con una sonrisa coqueta—_¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Lea? Estoy a tu disposición. Por cierto, estas más hermosa que esta mañana si eso es posible.—_le rodeo los hombros con un brazo—_¿Qué te parece ir a tomarnos un trago al bar del frente?_

Lea se sentía feliz. Plena y completa. No entendía como había podido haber sobrevivido 26 años sin esa corriente eléctrica que la había recorrido cuando Cory la abrazo. Se limito a asentir, aún consternada por lo que había sentido en tan poco tiempo. _—Me parece perfecto_—le dijo—_a tu lado sera perfecto_—susurro esto último, rogando que Cory no hubiera escuchado nada.

Pero si lo hizo. No la cuestiono, simplemente sonrió y escucho como los sonidos de su corazón se aceleraban.


	2. Is

El bar al que habían ido era tranquilo. Uno de esos típicos lugares en que la música sonaba de fondo, pero la gente podía hablar sin tener que gritar. Era pequeño, unas cuatro mesas, de las cuales solo dos estaban ocupadas. La pista de baile central sin nadie que la utilizara, y los baños a un costado.

En la barra había un viejo, al parecer era el camarero.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada del resto, al fondo del local. Cory se levanto rápidamente para ir a hacer el pedido. No consentía que la morocha hiciera algún esfuerzo.—_¿Qué quieres tomar?_—le pregunto—_¿Algo fuerte o delicado, un refresco? ¿O prefieres algo de picar? Solo dime y lo ordenare_ (**¡Solo dime que mueva el cielo por ti y lo haré, amada mía! Diablos pero que cursi es Cory)**—Asintió. Dando énfasis a su afirmación.

—_Solo quiero algo ligero, una cerveza con un toque de ron. Estaría bien. La verdad es que no quiero pasarme de tragos hoy_—le respondió amablemente. Era cierto, quería estar en sus cinco sentidos. No quería cometer alguna locura. O decir alguna estupidez que pudiera espantar al chico. Mejor ser consciente de todo lo que decía y hacía.

—_¡Ah! No hay problema. Algo ligero para ti, nena_—le guiño un ojo y remarco la última palabra **(¿Nena? ¿Nena? Really? Really Cory?). **Se dirigió a la barra dejando a Lea sola con sus pensamientos. Estaba realmente confundida. No podía asimilar que pudiera sentir tanto por una persona a la que no conocía ni hacía 24 horas. Dio un suspiro y empezó a dibujar círculos imaginarios en la mesa. ¿Qué era esa sensación que tenía en su cuerpo con la que podía conquistar el mundo? ¿Qué era Cory para ella? ¿Qué sentiría él? ¿Acabaría en algo realmente interesante esta noche o solo sería otra del montón? Todas estas dudas le asaltaban la cabeza. Estaba tan sumergida en sus incógnitas que no se dio cuenta cuando llego el muchacho con dos vasos en la mano y una sonrisa de comercial.

—_Acá esta tu trago, señorita Michele. Cerveza con un toque ligero de ron. Yo he pedido este Gin Tonic para mí._—dijo mientras se sentaba y sacaba a Lea de su ensimismamiento—_El camarero es realmente agradable. Me recomendó que ordenar porque yo no tenía ni idea. No es como que yo beba mucho alcohol_—Rió incomodo y se hizo un silencio mientras cada uno degustaba sus tragos. La canción que estaba sonando, termino y dio paso a un nuevo y simbólico tema "Somebody To Love".

—Hey Lea, ¿Escuchas esa canción? Creo que el destino quiere decirnos algo **(¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡NO! CORY NO ¬¬ Acá iria la cara de Quinn diciendo "No")**...**find mee Somebody To Love**—canto esa línea entrecerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el momento.

La morena abrió los ojos sorprendida, acababa de descubrir una nueva faceta de ese chico. Solo pudo atinar a enamorarse un poquito más. Lo señalo con el dedo y abrió la boca tratando de articular alguna palabra—¡¿Tú?! ¿Tú-ú cantas?!—tartamudeo. Evidentemente en shock.

El chico alzó los hombros con un gesto de resignación—_Sí, tocó la batería en una banda. No canto principalmente, pero algo sé de la voz. Mi banda se llama Bonnie Dune, no somos los más famosos pero lo estamos consiguiendo_—tomo un trago de su Gin Tonic—_La cafetería...en realidad es de la banda. Eso nos ayuda con gastos de viaje y otras cosas que necesitemos. Y para tu información si sé donde esta la leche vegana. Era mi primer día trabajando, pero paso mucho tiempo en el local. Me sorprende que no me hubieras visto antes. Yo llevaba un tiempo observándote_.—la miró fijamente. Buscando una conexión visual que encontró con esos ojos marrones, que lo volvían completamente loco—_Así que me invente la excusa de la leche, porque sólo quería pasar un momento a solas contigo._ —sonrió de lado—_No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de intentar entablar una conversación con alguien tan bello. Primero pensé que me ibas a golpear, pero valía la pena intentarlo._

La morena le dio un toque amistoso en el hombro—_Eres malo, ¿Cómo me haces eso?¡Dios!_—Rió y elevo los brazos al cielo—_Y yo que estaba preocupada por tu inexperiencia y que tal vez te iba a ir mal con los clientes acosadores y pasé todo el día en mi departamento pensando en ti. ¡No me lo creo!_—fingió estar molesta y se cruzo de brazos infantilmente.

—_Ya, ya, no es para tanto._—Sonrió—¿_Pensaste en mí todo el día? Vaya_—silbó—_Eso si que no me lo esperaba_—comentó con un toque de galantería—_Por cierto, ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Trabajas o estudias?_

—_Yo..yo, trabajo en Broadway. Soy actriz._—atino a decir la morena aún con el rostro completamente rojo por la vergüenza por los comentarios del chico—_Actualmente estoy participando en un musical._

—¿_Solo haz trabajado sobre las tablas? ¿O ya debutaste en la televisión?_—preguntó realmente interesado. Cada cosa que descubría de la morocha era fascinante para él. No se podía creer que estaba tomando un trago con una actriz. Sus amigos no se lo creerían nunca.

—_Hace poco me llego una propuesta para la televisión. Es una serie llamada Glee, aún lo estoy pensando, realmente no sé que hacer._—suspiro.—_Quiero estar allí, pero a la vez no. _

Cory le tomo la mano y la apretó con fuerza, la miro directamente a los ojos—_Si trabajas en la pantalla, sera diferente a lo que estas acostumbrada. Experimentaras cosas nuevas. Y de eso se trata la vida de experimentar y conocer. Trabajaras con grandes personas_. **(Y te terminaras enamorando de tu coestrella que se supone debes odiar en el show, pero lastima no puedes quitar los ojitos de enamorada cada vez que la ves. Ay las amo 3)**

La morocha lo miro con ojitos de adoración, ¿Cómo podía haber alguien tan jodidamente perfecto y estar soltero y disponible y para colmo **(De males) **interesado en ella?—_Me lo pensare, Cory. Pero gracias por tomar un tiempo para escucharme. En mi cabeza todo es tan confuso. Necesito relajarme. _

—_Pues no se diga más_—El chico levanto su copa con emoción—_¡PUES QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA! Ven. Vamos a beber y a olvidarnos de todo. Olvidemos quienes somos, de donde venimos y para donde vamos. Esta noche solo existimos tú y yo._—Apuro su copa de un trago y llamo al camarero para que le pusiera más de lo mismo.

La actriz rió, le encantaba lo fácil que era llevar las situaciones con el baterista. Alzó su copa también.—_¡Qué empiece!_—Grito para luego vaciar el vaso completamente.

El licor iba y venia. Ambos estaban en la etapa en que se reían de cualquier estupidez, eran más cariñosos y muy sinceros. —_Has sido lo mejor de mi mes_—Comento Lea—_¡De verdad! Estar acá contigo es...genial!_—Lo abrazo y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.—_Pues tú eres lo mejor de mi vida_—replico a su vez Cory.—_¡No puedo creer que estoy hablando contigo y que me besaste!_—Rió.

—_Solo fue en la mejilla. No te hagas ilusiones, si quieres algo más, ¡Ganatelo!_—Comento divertida para luego romper a reír.

—_¿Qué crees que debo hacer?_

—_¡Bailar!_—Le tomo la mano y lo saco a la pista vacia—_Vamos a bailar y pueda considerar un verdadero beso. _

Ambos se movían al compás de las distintas canciones que iban pasando por allí. En unas su cuerpo se agitaban frenéticamente. Y en otras simplemente se cantaban el uno al otro, como en Anything Could Happen (**¡Para! ¡Para! ¿Vas a utilizar todas las canciones Achele? Uy pero que pasada que sos!) **Ambos tuvieron la necesidad de cantársela al otro. Sentía que era perfecta para ellos y el momento por el que pasaban.

La canción que estaba sonando era lenta. Ambos bailaban muy pegados. Lea estaba apoyado sobre el pecho de Cory y el chico la sujetaba fuertemente por la cintura. La morena alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los del baterista Le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Dándole vía libre para todo lo que seguía.

El muchacho le tomo el mentón delicadamente. Y rozo su nariz con la de ella, podía sentir su aliento a licor, pero realmente no le importo. En ese momento lo único que quería era sentir esos labios sobre los suyos—_Eres hermosa_—le dijo en un susurro. La actriz sonrió tímidamente y se alzó de puntitas para contrarrestar un poco la gran diferencia de altura que había entre ambos. Y sin más, sin esperar un segundo ni un momento más. La besó. Con delicadeza y adoración Y la morocha correspondió con todo su ser. **(Como en el partido de Hockey, jajajajajaja) **Quería demostrarle tantas cosas que no se podían decir. El beso duro alrededor de diez segundos. Cuando finalizo se miraron y sonrieron tontamente. Ambos sabían que ya no había vuelta atrás.

—_¿Qué te parece si vamos a terminar la fiesta a mi casa?_—comento Cory con ilusión.

—_Me parece que acabas de tener la mejor idea de la vida_—le contesto Lea y salió del bar seguido por el muchacho

Tomaron un taxi y en un par de minutos llegaron hasta el departamento del chico. Abrió la puerta con dificultad porque tener a una persona de 1.59 encaramado a tu cintura como una bebé no es fácil. Pero cuando por fin estuvieron adentro. Se tiraron sobre el sofá dispuestos a terminar de la mejor manera esa noche.

Cory se detuvo bruscamente. —_Lea..._—susurro sobre sus labios—_Dímelo ahora si quieres que me detenga. _

—_Si lo haces te asesinaría_—respondió la chica para volver a atrapar los labios de su acompañante.

**(Uy, no. Stop ahí. No narres más, dejalo. No quiero saber más. Eso lo seguimos el Miercoles, Me dio revoltura)** *Bueno, gente. Luisa quiere que paremos acá. Así que le hacemos caso. Ella lo escribió. Yo solo estoy narrando*


End file.
